<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm not gay! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649994">i'm not gay!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures at Pledis Summer Camp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Gay Panic, Look i made vernon short to fufill a purpose, M/M, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Seungkwan is tall here, Top Boo Seungkwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon logs into 4Chan as soon as he gets home.</p><p>He types out a summary of the story.</p><p>&gt; 5’4 but I don’t let it get to me<br/>&gt; meet 6’0 guy at camp I work at<br/>&gt; we have to carry boxes<br/>&gt; i pick one up, trip and fall<br/>&gt; “don’t be such a silly little boy”<br/>&gt; instant throbbing boner<br/>Fuckfuck whatbdoes this mean please don’t be gay I don’t wanna be gay what does this mean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures at Pledis Summer Camp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm not gay!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomNonie/gifts">BottomNonie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hey! I'm seungkwan! I'll be your cabinmate!" the tall guy's soft yet firm voice rang out. he reached out to shake hands, which Vernon did, trying to get over the fact that seungkwan was so, so tall.</p><p>well, tall from his perspective. </p><p>"i'm vernon."</p><p>"nice to meet you!"</p><p>"could you help me carry my stuff? I can't do it alone."</p><p>"sure!" vernon says, trying to be enthusiastic. </p><p>the both of them walk to the car parked outside the cabin, and open the trunk. each of the boys take one box and bring it to the doorstep of their shared cabin. soon after, there were several boxes at the door, but still more boxes in the car trunk. these were larger than the others.</p><p>"hey, are you sure you don't need help with that?" seungkwan asks. "it looks really heavy." vernon's face is red with embarrassment. "i'm not weak! i can do it by myself!"</p><p>vernon lifts the box using his legs, trying to gain some leverage. as he tries his best to walk the box to the door, he falls over his own feet, launching the box several yards away. seungkwan hears the impact of his body on the grass. vernon's face turns an even brighter red as he hears him laugh. </p><p>"don't be such a silly little boy." seungkwan says as he helps vernon to his feet. the words don't process in his head for a bit, and when they did...vernon was lucky he was wearing a long sweater that almost passed his knees. he would've been fucked. </p><p>but he kinda wouldn't mind that-</p><p>"wOAH THERE," he says to himself. </p><p>this whole summer camp thing might not be as bad as he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>